No More Regrets
by sentinel10
Summary: Leah looked up and her blush told Jacob exactly what he needed to know. Taking her face gently in his hands, he kissed her. Not the usual kissing-your-sister peck, but a long, slow, deep kiss born of his escalating desire. LEMON!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

This story is part of the little series I will be starting, know as 'The No Series'. All Lemon One-shots with the word 'No' in the title.

It will mostly be Blackwater, but I will try and include other characters too.

My first one was 'No One' and this is the second. They have no relevance to each other, so it will not be like sequels or anything. Just good ol lemony moments.

* * *

**~NO MORE REGRETS~**

* * *

The warm summer breeze ruffled her hair and the faint sounds of music came from the ballroom as she stood on the balcony, overlooking the magnificent grounds of the Cullen Manor house. No matter how much she wanted to escape the celebrations of the wedding happening inside, she knew her escape would be futile. She didn't want to upset her brother, and most importantly her mother and her new step father.

She stared sharply at the angelic cherub fountain that glistened with fresh water, trickling over the concrete child and in to the large bowl that filled with the off run streams. The grounds had been manicured over 10 times before the big occasion. She mental scolded Esme for making the grounds look straight from a movie, or even worse, from the pages of one of Bella's Jane Austen books.

It wasn't that she didn't like Charlie, because he had made her mother happy, so happy sometimes it hurt. What would her father think? Did he know the woman that he had loved since high school had moved on, and married another man, his best friend?

Leah knew she was being ridiculous, because had it been up to her, she would have wanted Sue to move on, to find something more than just, grieving a dead husband, and looking out for two shape shifter kids, that cost a fortune in feeding and clothing. Sue needed something good in her life too. And Charlie Swan just happened to be that.

The speeches had started now and Leah could hear Bella's scratchy voice chime over the clinking of silver cutlery from the guests surely tucking in to their 10 course meal Esme happened to whip up in no time, with the help of a inexcusably pathetic Emily Uley.

The Cullen's had decided to stay in Forks longer than expected. After Bella and Edward had come back from there honey moon and had their perfect little hybrid daughter, things had gotten worse before they had gotten better. No one had expected the Voulturi to walk away from an epic battle and make peace with the Cullen's. Leah had kind of hoped that they would put up a good fight and that she wouldn't have walked away from the fight. That would have been her happy ending, her redemption, her moment to show Sam Uley she could live without him, that she could die and not give him a second thought.

It had been so long between drinks with Sam, but still Leah felt uneasy being around a man, that knew the deepest, most sacred parts of not only her mind, but her body. She had once shared everything with him, been everything to him, but now, now she stood, arms crossed looking out on to the damp grassy sprawling yard of the Cullen mansion, with nothing but a thought and a wish.

A wish to perhaps be something more than a woman scorned, burned, and left to pick up the pieces of a life she had managed to build with him while watching it shatter like a front windscreen of a head on collision. She just wished that-

"You okay?"

The voice startled her and Leah whirled around to see who was interrupting her brooding and her silent sulking on the cold over hung veranda.

He stood quite near, all 6'5 of him, his brown eyes wrinkling into his smile. Her eyes moved to his hand as he pushed the glass of champagne out to her.

"I saw you sneak out here. It's a beautiful night, and an even more beautiful view, don't you think?" He said in his usual care free tone.

Leah nodded in agreement, more than a little annoyed at his sudden intrusion, and turned away from him to again regain her quiet reverie.

Jacob had seen her alright. He'd been watching her all night. The ways she moved through the throngs of people gathered inside for the union of Charlie and Sue. The way she carried herself: Her dress, her hair – perfect. The fact that she wasn't like all the other Quileute beauties attracted him even more. Jacob liked the idea of having her lean, sculpted body pressed up against him.

His eyes drank in her every move, and he had to concentrate at times to keep his body from overreacting and betraying his thoughts to everyone in the room. He knew he wanted her but he wasn't sure how much until he saw her there, leaning against the granite of the balcony, in the soft bluish moonlight. Her beautiful shoulders were framed perfectly by the dark purple bride's maid dress Sue had chosen for her.

It was all he could do not to walk up to her right then and there and begin to nibble on them. Her graceful neck and perfect earlobes beckoned him as well. In the night time glow, he could see the softness of her flawless tan skin and smell her perfume wafting in to the air around him. It nearly made him weak with wanton desire.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Leah turned to look and him, her dark brown eyes burning into his very flesh, one eye brow raised in curiosity.

Jacob realised then, he had been groaning under his breath while watching her lean against the balcony rail – watching the roundness of her ass press against the softness of her dress, and her heavy breasts strain for release from their bondage.

Jacob quickly stuttered a 'no' as he held to glass of champagne out to her once again, and this time Leah took it from him, her hand grazing his lightly and causing him to stir and ache in his tuxedo pants.

"Thank you" Leah sighed and turned back to the view.

Jacob cleared his throat, and felt like the nervous 17 year boy he used to be so long ago and stepped closer still. "I've been watching you all night, and there is one thing I've been dying to ask you…"

"Ask away" Leah responded, turning seductively toward him, carefully placing the delicate glass champagne flute on the granite planter next to her.

He stepped forward boldly, taking her into his arms, "Would you care to dance with me?"

Leah's heart lightened. Jacob was just so…well Jacob. His heart was so pure, so full of light. He had bounced back quickly over the whole Bella/Edward escapades, and it was actually very surprising. Leah herself had taken so much longer to get over Sam, but now it felt good to be in the arms of a man that made life seem better than it had in years. He was a constant, he was her leader, her Alpha and she would have followed him to the ends of the earth, to feel exactly this way every day of her life.

Her arms automatically went to Jacobs broad shoulders, and Leah threw her head back, her laughter lilting across the terrace. "You know I will, Jake…" and she melted against him, sliding her hand into his as they walked through the French doors and glided right on to the marble floor of the Cullen Manor ballroom.

"You know I hate these things as much as you do" Jake said, nuzzling that delicious neck he'd been lusting after all evening, breathing deeply of her scent.

"And I appreciate you coming with me tonight" Leah sighed as Jakes facial scruff scratched her shoulder lightly.

"But if we don't get out of here soon, I think I might hurl, the stench in here is killing me. Or I could just take you over to that cabana over there…"

Leah tilted her head slightly, coming to grips that champagne was not a good tool if you wanted to keep you resolve. "So what's stopping you then?"

They had been good friends since Leah had joined his pack. They flirted with each other all the time, were each other's confidantes, touchstones, and back up dates for function, just like this but they had never, ever, slept together. More often than not they had hinted and played at it with each other, things like holding hands, kissing each other lightly, brushing against each other in wolf form, sleeping out in the woods on their wolf forms. But both had never come to the brink – so afraid that sex would ruin the friendship they had built up.

Until that very instant, he had no idea how very much she wanted him, and she really had no idea how much he really, truly, madly, deeply loved her.

Jacob placed his hands on Leah's hips, pushing her away and looking into her eyes "Are you kidding?"

Leah reached between the two, placing her hand on the front of his black pressed trousers, griping him and smiling "What do you think?"

Jacob looked firmly at her "I think I'm taking you home…" He said and took her hand, leading her briskly to his Rabbit.

Leah s heart sank. This was not the reaction she was hoping for, A million thoughts whirled through her head, not the least of which being that Jacob probably though her to be a whore. Leah felt embarrassed by her aggression, that she sat idly with her hands on her lap and watched out the window of the car at the scenery skirting by.

Jacob tired and failed to engage Leah in some kind of a conversation to stop the deafening sound of silence that sat in the rabbit. She merely moped and answered him in short, cryptic sentences. Jacob knew something was wrong, but wasn't really sure what he had done to provoke such a 'cold front' between them.

They arrived at the Clearwater home, that was now only occupied by Leah and Seth, as Sue and Charlie had started to set up their lives in Forks. Jacob walked Leah to the door and they stood awkwardly, unsure of what to say or do next.

"I'm sorry about earlier" Leah explained "about grabbing your um… you" Her eyes flew to the floor as not to show her growing fears.

Jake breathed a sigh of relief and smiled "Lee…I'm not sorry!" He chuckled lightly "So _this_ is why you were so quiet! Look at me."

Leah looked up and her blush told Jacob exactly what he needed to know. Taking her face gently in his hands, he kissed her. Not the usual kissing-your-sister peck, but a long, slow, deep kiss born of his escalating desire.

Jacobs tongue found solace in her mouth and in doing so, his hands slid from her neck, squeezing it lightly and then down to her breasts. Jacob groaned as he took her breasts into his palms, running his thumbs slowly across the nipple until they stood to attention for him.

Completely confused Leah stood back breaking the kiss "I don't understand. I offered myself to you at the Cullen's place and you choose to bring me home instead…"

Jacob pulled her to him one more time, kissing her deeply and taking her hand in his. He slid it to the front of his trousers and in a breathless whispers said "Yes, and I believe this is where we last were…"

He looked at her face. Her brow was knitted in a confused mixture of want and fear, yet she did not move her hand. Instead, her fingers curled gently around him, her thumb brushing casually at his rapidly hardening cock, causing him to gasp.

"Explain to me, please, what is going on?" Leah asked in a seductive voice.

Jacob gazed at her intently, and the softly said, "Look, I didn't want to make love to you for the first time in a cabana at you mother and Charlies wedding. I didn't want to be rushed or fear discovery. I want to take my time, to show you…" He voice trailed off as she turned to unlock the door.

"Show me what?" She asked as they stepped through the thresh hold of her house.

His hands reached for her once again, turning her so she could see him clearly "Show you how much I love you."

He lifted her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom, knowing exactly where to go. They both tumbled on to the bed laughing, more like the old friends they had always been than new lovers they were about to become.

Leah reached over a turned on a small bedside lamp, which threw just enough light around the room that she felt comfortable. Jacob rose from the bed and quickly discarded the tux coat, his tie, shoes, and socks. Leah leaned back on the bed with her elbows watching him strip. She had seen his body a thousand times, but this was different.

Leah drew a sharp breath looking at his flexing chest and stomach thinking about how it would feel against the smoothness of her own skin.

His shoulders and arms were just right for holding her when she needed him. She licked her lips in anticipation of what the trousers held! Sure, she had stolen a couple of glances before he had phased, but never when it was fully erect and wanting. His hands moved to undo the belt, but Leah stopped him with a soft, "no."

Jacob looked at her, wondering if she was rethinking this whole thing, then she finished with, "please... c'mere and let me..."

Stepping forward, he shivered as her soft hands touched his bare skin for the first time. She placed her warm hands against his stomach, feeling his breathing quicken and hearing him groan in anticipation.

She opened his pants, pressing them over his hips, and catching his underwear with her hands on the way down. He was now fully exposed to her and she leaned forward, kissing him on each hipbone with a soft, sucking kiss.

Leah took his cock into her hands and looked up at her Alpha, "Is this what you want me to do?" she asked while stroking him gently.

"No..." Jacob croaked out, barely able to quell his excitement.

"Is this?" she said, taking a long, hot lick of the shaft, "what you want me to do?" She asked again in a husky whisper, the smell of her own arousal wafting in the small bedroom.

He swallowed hard, "U-u-u-hhhhh... it's good... oh god it's good... but no..." He took her head into his hands and said, "Please suck me ..." and at that, he thrust his cock forward into her hot sweet mouth. Jacob didn't mean to be so forward but he just wanted his throbbing cock buried somewhere deep in his Beta.

Leah had already wet her lips, so he slid easily back and forth over them as she laved him with her tongue. She concentrated on just the right amount of pressure and before long, he was pushing her away... begging her to stop. "Honey, I'll cum too soon and I want to make love to you..."

Jacob knelt down in the floor in front of her. Kissing her collarbone, and nibbling there for a moment, he reached around for the zipper of her dress, and once it was undone, he slid her dress carefully from her and hung it neatly over a chair, the purple satin glimmering in the low lamp light. He uncoupled her bra, revealing in the weight of her large yet firm breasts in his hands. He dived in and nibbled and suckled at her nipples, causing her to moan and squirm ... yet he had so much farther to go!

He moved back to look at the beautiful women in front of him. He had fantasied about this moment ever since he had seen Leah phase back in front of him. Her wonderfully lean yet muscular body, the flatness of her stomach, the long etched lines that trailed down to her small mound of hair, covering her sweet pussy, leading then down to her long tanned legs. He groaned in anticipation of tasting the rest of her.

Jacob curled his fingers into the tops of her stockings and slowly rolled them off each of her legs, kissing her toes as he finished. He rubbed the wonderful arch in her foot, which Jacob had concluded, probably made her the fastest wolf. They were small and petite, and oh so tasty.

He pushed her onto her back and, taking her hips into his hands, first massaging the area there and then carefully peeling her black satin panties from her. The wetness in the crotch was evident and Leah blushed hotly when he held them to his nose and commented on it.

"You smell heavenly... let's see how you taste..." he said, kneeling before her again.

Leah felt him put pressure on the inside of each knee, asking without words for her to open herself up to him. His hands skimmed up the insides of her thighs and she felt them come to rest on either side of her slit, his thumbs gently opening her even more to his gaze. She closed her eyes in anticipation, but she was totally unprepared for the sensation of his mouth on her at last.

"Oh, GOD..." she moaned and arched against him as his tongue found it's mark. It had been so long since she had had a man, make her feel so wonderfully beautiful. His slow yet, insistent and desperate licks and suckling, where driving her crazy.

Jacob smiled, bemused at her reaction, "Mmmmm MMmmm, you taste good..."

He lowered his head once again to drink from her. Leah reached down with her hands, running them through his long black hair, fisting it near his neck, every now and then, encouraging his every move, pulling his mouth closer and closer to her, his tongue deeper.

"Ja…Jacob…oh…GOD!" She groaned as the orgasms ripped through her, like motlen lava trickled down her body. Her body was overheating with need for him, but his faced remained buried between her legs.

Leah's legs trembled in ecstasy as she came and came, noticing Jacob never seemed to tire.

His senses were overloaded: her tangy sweetness on his lips and tongue, her soft moans echoing in his hears, her body heat radiating against his face, and inside he felt as if he would burst if he didn't fill her soon.

He lifted his head as he slid his fingers into her, brushing her clit incessantly with his thumb until she was cumming again, wanting to watch her skin flush as he felt her pulse around them. He kissed his way softly from her thighs, to her hips, over the taught, soft skin of her belly to her breasts. He lay against her chest, listening to her heart beat wildly, and suckled at her magnificent breasts, pulling the hardened rose bud, letting it roll between his teeth.

Leah reached and stroked his hair as he did so, basking in the glow of her orgasms. Not anyone, Leah concluded, could ever make her feel this good ever again.

Coming down from the heights of pleasure, she suddenly realized he could see her naked body in the lamplight and began to feel extremely self-conscious. So she extricated herself from under his ministrations, finding solace in the bedcovers. Ever since she shifted, she didn't like her body. She used to love her body, the softer lines, the much more feminine feel of her body. She had often thought Sam had left her initially because he always had loved the slight baby fat her body used to occupy. She knew the Quileute women, were normally larger than she, just like Emily, and she felt as if Jacob wouldn't like it.

What was to like? She was leaner, tighter and taller. All the men she had known, liked a fuller figured girl. And to put it in Paul's words exactly 'More cushion for the pushing, and more heat for the meat'.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked, afraid he'd done something terribly wrong, to make her pull away from him.

She sat there, the covers pulled around her, gripping her arms around her knees, and began to cry.

"I'm afraid..." she choked out, her voice quivering.

He looked incredulous, "Afraid of ME?"

"No... afraid of THIS. Afraid of tomorrow. Afraid of you seeing me... naked... and everything that's wrong with me! Will we still be best friends, or will you look at me differently?"

"Come here," he said, sliding under the covers and holding his arms out to her. "I have wanted to make love with to you longer than you know. I will go to my grave loving you, whether we continue or whether we don't, and we only will continue if you are ready..."

She slid into his side, wrapping her arms around his middle, holding on for dear life. He felt her trembling against him, and he tipped her face up so that he could look into her eyes.

"Do you want to make love to me Leah?"

In response, she grasped him firmly enough around the waist that when she rolled onto her back, she carried him with her and he wound up over her, staring down into her beautiful brown eyes. His hands touched her soft, short, blacker than black hair, brushing it from her forehead, then his thumb gently wiped the remaining teardrop from her cheek.

They remained that way for a moment, just gazing at each other... then came the kiss.

It was a kiss Leah's mother had always told her about: soft, deep, insistent... carrying all the love this man had held in his soul for this woman for all this time.

Leah reached down moving his hard member to her wet heat. Jacob angled his hips better and pushed forward slowly, relishing in the tightness, and utter heavenly feel of being deep inside her. Her pussy gripped hard down onto his cock, sucking him closer, towards her, until their hips melted into each other's.

"Ahhhhhh..." she sighed, feeling every inch of him sliding deeply into her, his mouth found her pulse on her neck, and he kissed her over and over there. He held still inside her for a moment, rising to watch her face contort and feeling her body grip him in ways he'd only dreamed of.

Slowly, rhythmically, he took control of her, sharply biting at her nipples, suckling her earlobe, kissing her hotly and bombarding not only her body but her soul with pleasure.

"Oh Jacob…please" Leah sighed and bit down on her swollen bottom lip.

"Lee…you don't now how much I dreamt of this…oh shit…your so dam tight" Jacob hissed as he slid hard and fast in and out of her body, gripping on to her hips, pulling her closer.

"Ohh... I'm going to cum" Leah panted as he felt her squeeze and gush around him, he gripped her ass and pulled her closer to him so that he could feel every ripple.

She felt so good to him when she would roll her hips against him just so... in fact, so good that he felt himself getting close to the brink himself. He whispered hoarsely,

"Babe, I want to cum inside you. I want you to feel me..."

She looked into his eyes and saw what she had been looking for her whole life. "Take me with you, then..." she whispered, and he ground himself deeply into her, knowing he was pushing her over the edge, too.

She felt his first pulse before he made any sounds. "Uuhhhhggggggg..." his drawn-out groan filled her ears as his offerings filled her body. "Cum for me... I can feel you..." she pushed herself more tightly against him, his pulsing cock opening up a flood inside her body.

Every throb and thrust brought his voice into her head, "God, you feel so good..."

"Can you feel me cumming?"

"HHHGGGGGGNNNGGG..." With his last moaning push, she came against him, _with_ him, a more peaceful; easy cum that finally satisfied her yearning.

Jacob held his softening cock inside her, feeling her heat and their mutual juices mingling around him. He raised himself up on his arms so that he could look at her below him, her face flushed from the pleasure, and love, she'd just received.

"God, you're beautiful!" he whispered and the tears began to roll from her eyes once again. He had never said such things to her, although they had been close for years, but the tone in his voice and the glow in his eyes told her that he had actually thought it for a long time.

"Please don't cry, _my_ Leah..." he kissed her softly on her forehead, then rolled over and took her once again into the hollow of his arm, holding her close.

"Regrets?" she asked, fearing his answer.

"Yes," he said and felt her tense against him. Jacob just stroked her back and hip gently with his fingertips as he spoke. "I regret I waited so long to tell you how I felt and to make love to you!"

She snuggled back up to him, listening to his rhythmic breathing and his heart beat against her cheek. "Me too," she thought as she drifted off to sleep in his arms. "Me, too!"

* * *

**AN: Yay another Blackwater Lemon to add to the growing search pages...**

**Up next: *Ses ponders with a finger on her chin tapping* I got it! *smirks at the young wolf sitting across from her***

**I am going to make you into a man Seth... my very own Sethy Lemon... *Seth gulps and nods his head, both confusion and excitement coursing through his veins***

**With who? He asks nevoursly.**

***Ses pats Seth on the head* Its a secret! *giggles and runs away, notebook and pen in hand***

**Luv Ya...**


End file.
